The Force of Our Love
by charlietheepic7
Summary: A Star Wars Crossover. Clone Wars era. When Padawan Shinichi Kudo goes missing, his friends will do everything they can to find him. But by the time they do, will he want to be saved? Kaishin. Warnings: Dubcon, violence, the prequels
1. Chapter 1

**The Force of Our Love**

 **By AllietheEpic7**

 **A Detective Conan Star Wars Crossover**

 **Chapter 1**

"Shinichi! Hey, Shinichi!"

"Ahsoka, wait!"

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi slowed down just enough to let his fellow Padawan and her Master catch up to him, though he kept walking to the main ship hanger. As much as he'd like to talk to Ahsoka, he couldn't stop to catch up now. They were good friends, even though Shinichi was almost 19 and she only 14.

Ahsoka jogged up beside him, an excited smile across her face. "Hey, what's the rush!? I thought you'd be happier to see me again! It's been so long since we've been back from the front, and I scheduled this perfectly for our relief time to match up with yours."

"Wait, so this is why you insisted we get time off!?" Knight Skywalker yelled, still behind them.

"Sorry, Ahsoka," Shinichi spared a tired smile. "But Master Windu and I have been called back out on a mission. The senator of Kuscao has been kidnapped. Since Kuscao has control over vital hyperlanes, it's imperative that we get her back."

Master Skywalker finally caught up to them. "Do we know who did it? Was it Dooku?"

Shinichi shook his head. "The security footage found at the scene of the kidnapping conclusively rules out both Dooku and Ventress. It only got a fraction of a frame, but from what the security detail found, we're looking for a young human male. Fortunately, it's required by law for Kuscao Senators to wear a tracking device, which Master's already traced to Crora 5."

Master Skywalker frowned. He'd never really like Shinichi—mostly because he and Master Windu didn't like each other, he suspected—but fortunately, he'd never vocalized his displeasure with Ahsoka and his friendship. While he had no doubt that if Master Skywalker did try to keep them apart, Ahsoka would disregard his orders, but it would also hurt her immensely. "Are you sure you won't need back up? We could help if you need it."

"There's no need to make such a sacrifice, Knight Skywalker." Shinichi made sure not to call him Master to his face. He always flinched when someone did so, though it's gotten less severe since the Clone Wars started. "It just an in-and-out mission; hopefully, we won't even encounter the kidnapper at all."

"You're at least taking a battalion of soldiers with you, right?" Ahsoka asked fretfully.

"Only a handful; Crora 5 isn't big enough to fit an army without scanners picking them up, but we will have more troops waiting outside the atmosphere."

Grapping his shoulder, Ahsoka forced him to stop. She then hugged him, squeezing him tight. "Just make sure you come back in one piece, okay?"

He hugged her back just as tightly. "I will. I'll be back before you know it."

He let go and sped away towards Hanger 3. He had a cruiser to catch after all.

Skyguy looked down at Ahsoka as Shinichi hurried away. "Is something wrong?"

"I've just…" She bit her lip, hesitant to mention it, even if she knew her Master would understand. "It's just this feeling I have. Like I'm never going to see him again."

Saying the landing on Crora 5 was rough was an understatement.

Shinichi gripped the armrests of his seat tightly, stomach rolling as the small cruiser cut through the planet's atmosphere. Well, it was technically a moon, but it had enough atmosphere to support life and a small mining facility, so Shinichi counted it as a planet. His fingernails dug into the cushioning as another bout of turbulence shook the ship. He bit his cheek; he hated flying in the passenger bay.

Master Windu sighed, looking up from his meditation. "Calm yourself, Shinichi. Worrying doesn't do anything."

"Sorry, Master," Shinichi flinched as the ship jerked again. He envied his Master's seemingly unnatural calm. "I just… prefer flying myself, that's all."

"If we'd let you fly, we wouldn't make it here in one piece." Master Windu didn't even seem bothered as the ship landed with a sharp jolt, whipping Shinichi forward in his harness. "See? We're fine. Now let's move."

They unbuckled and swiftly left the spacecraft, the exit ramp pinging softly under their boots. Master Windu ordered the Clone Troopers to stay with the ship, but to be ready to leave at any time; they'd most likely need a quick departure.

Crora 5 wasn't the prettiest planet Shinichi had seen by far—that would always belong to his native Naboo, even if such thoughts were pointless. The moon was all mountains, the odd tree popping up here and there nothing but twigs. There wasn't a speck of green or blue in sight, only dirt brown with thick purple clouds covering the sky. In the distance, an abandoned castled waiting and as Shinichi stared at it, a life force became clear to him. "Master. I sense the Senator, coming from there." He pointed at the castle.

The castle was desolate, all inhabitance gone once the Clone Wars forced the rich family who lived there back to their home planet. It stood tall, twin black towers protruding out the top and piercing the sky.

Master Windu began walking towards the castle, Shinichi only steps behind him. "Be on your guard, Padawan. It's very possible that this is a trap."

"Yes, Master."

They made swift work of the journey, no more words passing between the two. Shinichi knew better now than to break radio silence on a mission without it being necessary. Carefully, Master broke of the windows leading inside and they were in, the room seeming to be some sort of parlor. Windu turned to him. "There's something… strange about this place. I can tell the Senator is here, but not where…"

"A trap then."

"Most likely. Be on guard. You check the tower on the right while I focus on the left. If we don't find anyone, we'll scour this floor for any sign of a dungeon."

Shinichi nodded and found the stairs for the right tower. This wasn't the first time they'd separated on their missions; in fact, Shinichi had come to expect it from his Master. Windu took it upon himself to take the more dangerous routes for himself, so Shinichi was certain that the only thing that lay ahead were dusty tables and unused rooms. He kept one hand on his lightsaber just in case as he searched the rooms, but didn't bother taking it out or igniting it.

That was his mistake.

Suddenly, the Force around him screamed out in panic and before he could react, something sharp had pierced his neck. The effects were immediate, Shinichi's legs collapsing from underneath him. The last thing he felt before he passed out was a Dark presence smothering out the Light around him.

 _"Shinichi! Shinichi, look!"_

 _The young Initiate refused to look up from his meditation, even as a grubby hand pawed at his robes. "Go away, Kaito."_

 _"Not until you look, Shin-Shin!" The hand shook him roughly. "Come on; look at what I can do!"_

 _His mouth twisted and Shinichi's eyes snapped open. He was fully prepared to tell Kaito off until he saw what was in the fellow 8-year-old's hands: a small stem full of primroses, still too young to open, with Kaito holding it by its dirt covered roots. "Kaito! You've killed it! Go put it back before you get in trouble!" Honestly, a flower doesn't belong in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, that's just common sense!_

 _Kaito pouted. "But they're not dead! See, I'll show you." Kaito squinted really hard at the flowers and pursed his lips, the usual face he made when he was concentrating. Slowly, the flower buds began opening up, revealing their pale yellow petals to the world._

 _Annoyance forgotten, Shinichi could only watch in pure awe. An excited smile lit his face. "Kaito, that's amazing!"_

 _Kaito grinned back just as hard. "Not as amazing as you, Shin-Shin," he teased playfully._

 _Shinichi shoved him a little. "Oh, stop underselling yourself. Seriously, Kaito, I've never seen anyone do something like this before!" He grabbed Kaito by the arm and pulled him out of the hall. "Come on, we have to show a Master this! They're going to be impressed!"_

Returning to consciousness was difficult. His brain swam in a daze, unable to focus on a thought longer than a second as Shinichi struggled to awake. He felt that he was forgetting something… something had happened, something he really had to be concerned about… but the bed he was on was so comfortable, better than he had ever felt before, and a blanket was wrapped around his body, protecting him from the hyperspace chill around him…

His brow furrowed. Hyperspace chill…? When did he get to hyperspace? Last thing he remembered, he and Master had just been dropped off for their mission. Master made them split up again, then…

Hazy eyes flickering open, Shinichi stared incomprehensively at the durasteel ceiling above him. He didn't recognize it. The medical bays on their battleships were always pure white, and the Republic used a cold grey durasteel, not warm toned. His head falling to the side, Shinichi noticed a bookshelf just opposite to his head, filled with real books made of real paper, not data chips. A desk had been shoved into the corner, a hologram map reflected onto the wall behind it with several red dots marking various planets that Shinichi did not recognize. Halfheartedly kicked under the desk was a shirt that had been left there for a long time. This was a captain's quarters, Shinichi realized belatedly, the drug starting to wear off.

He tried to move his arms, only to learn they were above him and that they wouldn't move more than a few inches before stopping with a clank. He looked up.

His wrists wore energy-cuffs, chaining him to the bed and cutting off his connection to the Force.

Shinichi closed his eyes. Okay. So, he had to escape. Either escape or wait for his Master to come rescue him and there was no way he was doing that again after Dorrian 3. Releasing a breath, Shinichi ran his fingers over the binders, trying to find a weak spot. He'd probably have to pick them, but if he could find a key hole first—

The Dark Side flooded over him in a sickly wave and before Shinichi could react, a Sith strode into the room.

Despite his current inability to manipulate the Force, he could still feel it, not that he wanted to at the moment. The Dark Side pressed in around him, threading around his Light in an attempt to infect it. The Sith towered over Shinichi from where he lay and his hood covered the upper half of his face in shadow, but Shinichi instantly knew; this was the man who they'd seen in the security footage, the man who kidnapped the Senator.

And now Shinichi too.

The Sith smirked and Shinichi fought to keep his face a passive mask. "Well, look at the pretty fly that's fallen into my web." Shinichi bit his cheek to keep a snarky comment in. "I didn't expect to see you, Shinichi Kudo."

The Sith knew his name. This was bad. This was very bad. "Nor I, you," Shinichi said, his voice nearly as monotone as Master Windu's. "Shall I assume that you are another one of Dooku's apprentices?"

"Not particularly." The Sith didn't seem to be in any hurry, just standing there looking down at him. Shinichi felt terribly exposed. "Does it bother you, Shinichi? How in the dark you really are?"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. "I don't recall giving you permission to be so informal with me, Sith."

He laughed, and Shinichi blinked in surprise at the joyous noise. "Permission… I think you'll find that I don't need _permission_ for anything anymore, _Shi-ni-chi_. Anything I want, I take." The Sith touched Shinichi on the hip, his fingers trailing up his side, then over his ribs to rest over Shinichi's heart, which was beating rapidly. "And I finally have something I've wanted for a very long time now."

"Don't touch me!" Shinichi jerked away from the hand. "Who do you think you _are!?_ "

"That's a very easy question to answer, my dear Shinichi." The Sith swept off his hood and suddenly Shinichi couldn't breathe.

It couldn't be. No… no that was possible. It's impossible!  
But that didn't change was his eyes were seeing. And that was Kaito Kuroba standing before him under all that black, his eyes the molten yellow all Sith had. He smiled, a sinister slash on his face. "Don't you remember me, Shin-Shin? I remember you. And trust me, I've been _dying_ to see you again."

 **A/N: And there's chapter 1! I know this was pretty low on the poll, but I just love this idea too much to let it sit for much longer. I know I haven't been updating lately, but I think I've shaken off most of my funk and I should start updating semi-regularly again. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Force of Our Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I don't usually do this, but considering all the shit going on in the news recently... Trigger Warning: Dubcon**

Even though Jedi weren't supposed to think such things, Shinichi considered the best day of his life to be the day Master Windu asked him to be his Padawan. He was 12 at the time and he and the rest of his friend group—Kaito, Hattori, Hakuba, Sera—were all concerned that they wouldn't be chosen to be Padawans, even though they were all extremely skilled. When he had told the others, they were happy for him, he could tell, but they were also jealous, since he was the first. Those feelings faded as they all were chosen by Masters too.

Except for Kaito. No one had wanted Kaito.

Unthinkable.

But it happened.

In a similar vein, Shinichi knew he wasn't supposed to have favorites—it was against the Jedi Code to have serious attachments, and therefore favorites were forbidden—but that doesn't mean he didn't have them. His favorite food? Lemon pie. Favorite drink? Stim, black. Favorite lightsaber form? Form III with some moves taken from Form V. But if he had favorites, then it stands to reason that he had least favorites as well.

And his least favorite day, the one of the worst he's ever had was the day the Council told Kaito he'd be going off to the Agricorps because no one wanted him.

But that was then. This is now.

* * *

Shinichi stared up at Kaito. He couldn't look away. His old friend looked exhausted, dark bags hanging under Sith-yellow eyes that burned into him. Kaito's face was pale and gaunt, like he's been on starvation rations. "Oh, beautiful," Kaito murmured, eyes roaming all over Shinichi's trapped form. He shuttered. "It's been far too long."

Words slipped out of Shinichi's mouth. "What have they done to you?"

Kaito smiled, twisted with an edge of cruelty that was a far cry from the happy-go-lucky boy he used to know. "Shinichi… I have become perfect."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned forward, resting his hands lightly on the bed to prop himself up. "There are so many more things of the Force that my Master taught me than the _Jedi_ could possibly imagine." He spat 'Jedi' like it was a curse. "The Jedi have limited you, limited us, but I've broken free." He reached out and brushed away some of the hair from Shinichi's forehead. He dared not flinch. "I've come to free you too."

"I will not Fall," Shinichi said, both to Kaito and himself.

His smile seemed to become softer, fond almost. "You were always so cute when you thought you could disobey me. Shinichi, love, you don't have a choice." Shinichi exhaled slowly, closing his eyes, his control on his emotions starting to slip. It was too much to hope Kaito didn't notice it. "See? It's beginning already…"

"I don't know what the Sith did to you, Kaito, but I assure you, I will not Fall."

"Not even if I hurt you?"

"You'd never hurt me."

"Such certainty…" He looked away. "You don't know what I'd do now. I've changed in many ways since we were children."

"That would never change." It wouldn't. The Kaito Shinichi knew hated it when people got hurt because of him, either in sparring practice or during a game of hide and seek. Even Fallen, he'd never hurt his friends.

And this had to be his Kaito. Shinichi almost hoped it wasn't—it would be much easier to kill the Sith if there was nothing of his friend left—but just the very idea of Kaito being completely gone was absolutely revolting to him. For the first time since his early teens, Shinichi's emotions and logic were at war with each other. It was impossible to turn someone back from the Dark Side, but everything in him begged to try; he'd lost too many friends in this war already. Clone Troopers, Jedi Masters, and even his fellow Padawans were now gone, lost forever.

He wanted Kaito to live.

He swallowed and opened his eyes to see Kaito hovering over him, having gotten on the bed while his eyes were closed. "And what will you do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to keep you safe from the Jedi." Kaito stared down at him like he was memorizing Shinichi's face. "I've missed you so much…" He cupped Shinichi's cheek, his hand freezing. "I've waited so long for this. It's been the only thing that's kept me sane through all the beatings, all the missions and assassinations… I wouldn't have made it through a day if not for the memory of you. But it's all been worth it. We're going to be together now, with nothing holding us back."

"And your Sith master? Surly he will never allow a Jedi to live."

"To hell with Dooku. He controls me no longer, not now that I have what he promised me."

Leaning down, Kaito brushed his lips against Shinichi's—a chaste kiss. For a moment, Shinichi could pretend they were children again, back in the Temple gardens with the hot sun hitting his back and Kaito sweeping him up in a fit of excitement. But then he tried to move his hands and the cuffs held his hands firmly in place, returning him to his body. Shinichi jerked his head away.

Kaito pouted, which was too cute considering his eyes were still bright yellow. "Shin-Shin…"

Shinichi bit the inside of his mouth. "Don't do that again. It's wrong."

He scowled. "Why? Because the _Jedi_ say they are!?" he snarled. "They're stagnant fools, content to wallow in their own hypocrisy. Their words hold no sway over me anymore!" His eyes took on a fervent light. "Shinichi, I love you. You love me. We're perfect. Let's…just be us. Alone. Together."

There was no denying his words; they were the truth he had been trying to ignore for the past 7 years. "These emotions are of the Dark Side," he said anyway, his paltry argument wavering in the air as if it could stop their feelings.

"Then everything I am is Dark. My love for you is the last good thing I have left, and I won't let it be taken from me by the Jedi."

Kaito dove into another kiss, deeper and more passionate than before. Shinichi instinctively kissed back, opening his mouth to allow the other entrance. This kiss really shouldn't happen, it's a mistake, but Shinichi couldn't find it in himself to break away. Kaito slipped in his tongue inside, his slick muscle stroking the sensitive roof of Shinichi's mouth. Shinichi moaned softly, the sweet sound muffled by the press of their lips. His tongue hung still, shy and uncertain; Kaito stroked it encouragingly, coaxing Shinichi into joining him in a wet dance, the muscles twisting and wrapping around each other. His hands descended onto him, one hand going to the back of Shinichi's head to entangle itself in the short hands at the base of his neck. The other wrapped around him, the chilled palm running up and down his back, pressing him closer to Kaito.

Shinichi tried to embrace him back, only to be stopped again by the cuffs. He whined into the kiss, arching his back. He didn't want to think. He'd never been touched like this before and it was overwhelming his senses, making it hard to breath. But this… if this was going to happen, he was glad it was with Kaito. He broke the kiss, panting. "K-Kai… the cuffs…"

Kaito waved his hands and the shackles tore free of their chains, though Shinichi's connection to the Force was still blocked. He descended onto Shinichi's neck, sucking for several seconds to leave a dark red mark in his wake. Hands swept down his body, tearing the blanket away to reveal bare flesh—he'd been naked the entire time under there. Kaito had undressed him. Shinichi flushed bright red.

A breathless laugh filled his ears. "Don't worry, love," Kaito murmured, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. "It's nothing I haven't already seen today."

"B-Bastard!" he gasped as a nail scraped across his nipple, hardened from either the cold hyperspace air or his own arousal. Kaito pinched and tweaked them, abusing his body. Shinichi squired in his grip, releasing a strangled whine as Kaito's tongue flicked a nipple while his newly-freed hand began to gently stroke his cock.

His mind completely blanked. Shinichi arched his back and moaned loudly, arching up into Kaito's hand and threading his hands through the other's hair. He could feel the smirk against his skin. "Oh? Did that feel good?" Shinichi glared down at his smug expression. "Why don't you just let me make you feel good forever? You'd love it, wouldn't you?"

Without a spark of hesitance, Shinichi rubbed his knee between Kaito's legs, pressing against the bulge there through Kaito's clothes. The other hissed, eyes wide, and Shinichi flashed a smirk of his own. The Force seemed to tremble around them, the darkness polluting every breath he took, no doubt messing with his mind. "Oh?" he mocked, jostling his knee again so Kaito was practically humping his leg. "Did that feel good?"

Kaito returned his earlier glare and, somehow, Shinichi didn't find it as terrifying as Sith eyes were supposed to make it. "Don't tempt me," he growled. A shiver went down Shinichi's spine—definitely not terror. "You have no idea how much I'm holding back right now."

In for a credit… "Then don't," Shinichi said impulsively. "Kaito… please."

Kaito dove at him, their teeth clacking together from the force of their kiss. He hitched Shinichi's legs over his shoulders, revealing him fully to Kaito. With a wave of his hand, a bottle leapt out of the desk and into his hand. Kaito poured the liquid inside—some type of oil, he noticed—onto his hands and onto Shinichi, over his hard cock and down his crack. Shinichi shivered.

With deft fingers, Kaito rubbed Shinichi's entrance, watching in clear adoration and fascination when it made Shinichi's hips twitch. He slid the first finger in, cautiously probing a place that never before touched. Shinichi breathed deeply; he was relaxed, so it didn't hurt, but the feeling was still a little uncomfortable. That feeling was forgotten in a blaze of lust as Kaito stroked his cock again, alternating between strokes and thrusts with his finger. Shinichi moaned, so lost to the pleasure that he didn't notice Kaito adding a second and then a third finger until they abruptly curled and hit something deep inside him.

Shinichi wailed, spilling himself onto his stomach.

Dazed, he could only watch as Kaito continued to finger-fuck him through his orgasm. He pumped and spread his fingers inside, stimulating Shinichi's sweet spot. Shinichi writhed, overwhelmed by the pleasure as Kaito loomed over him.

He blinked blearily at Kaito's hungry smile, exhausted. "Don't fall asleep now, Shin-Shin. This is where the fun begins."

* * *

Hours later, the room was quiet, the lights off and smelling of sex.

And Shinichi just laid there.

He couldn't move. Kaito's body pinned him to the bed. He was asleep, worn out from their earlier…activities. Shinichi blushed, tucking his head into the side of the other's neck. Kaito had collapsed on top of him, unmoving from his position; he hadn't even removed his cock from Shinichi's body.

Sighing, Shinichi curled a hand around Kaito's waist as he stared up at the cell ceiling. While sleep had quickly taken and kept Kaito in its grip, Shinichi had found himself awake after only a few hours of rest. He was desperately trying not to think. If he thought, then he'd remember the Jedi Code, and Master Windu, and how he was obliged to _kill_ Kaito—

Or he would think about Kaito. Sweet, innocent Kaito who would give him flowers picked from the Meditation Garden, who would smile and laugh even during a scolding, who would make Shinichi's heart flutter and beat like he was having a heart attack. He couldn't think about Kaito then because it would ultimately lead to thinking of Kaito _now,_ and he couldn't do that, he couldn't, _oh gods he couldn't—_

Kaito whimpered in his sleep. His arms tightened around Shinichi's back and he let out a pitiful groan. "No…" he whispered, his voice broken, but still obviously asleep. "No, please…don't, please, I beg you!"  
Shinichi stayed painfully still as Kaito sobbed, suppressing his instinctive desire to comfort him. A nightmare. Did the substance of nightmares get nightmares? Kaito whined and Shinichi felt wet tears fall against his bare skin.

"Please…please, don't hurt Shinichi!" His breath froze. What? "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him! No! No, please! Stop! It hurts! Gods, it hurts! Shinichi! Shinichi, where are you!?"

A hand threaded into Kaito's hair as Shinichi embraced him fully, whispering comforting words into his ear. "Shh…it's okay, it's okay. No one is hurting you and no one will."

"Shin-Shin?" the shattered voice replied and Shinichi tightened his hug. He nodded, his heart aching in his chest.

"Yes, I'm here, your Shin-Shin is here. Don't cry. Please Kaito, don't cry, there's nothing wrong."

"No…" he moaned and squeezed Shinichi back. "There is something wrong! I'm wrong! I hurt you, I hurt you so bad, and now you'll _leave_ me—"

He couldn't take that heartbroken tone anymore. Closing his eyes, Shinichi steeled his resolve. "Hush. I'm not going to leave you again."

"What?"

"I can't leave you again," Shinichi confessed. He wouldn't let go. He'd save Kaito, he had to. There was still good in him. He knew it. "I'll stay with you…as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you," Kaito proclaimed. "I love you."

"I… love you too, Kai."

* * *

As much as Kaito loved his Shinichi, he could be so naïve at times. He could only assume that was the result of such a kind heart—Shinichi could only hope for the best in people. But it didn't matter. Even if Shinichi eventually realized his mistake, Kaito would never let him go again.

Even if he kill Shinichi in order to keep him.


End file.
